Elite Gatling Truck
Stat Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Schematic Adjusted Range Stats Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Elite Gatling Truck received a Special Op in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2015. *The Elite Gatling Truck's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the G. U. of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the G. U. of May 01, 2014. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the G. U. of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the G. U. of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the G. U. of Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the G. U. of May 30, 2013. *The Elite Gatling Truck''received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The ''Elite Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Elite Gatling Truck received Elite Abilities in the Game Update of Aug 02, 2012 . *The Elite Gatling Truck was introduced via the Event Shop during Rogue Assault. - See Additional Facts for Details Additional Facts *The Elite Gatling Truck does NOT require the Gatling Truck to be unlocked prior to itself being unlocked. Trivia *The Elite Gatling Truck replaced all existing Gatling Truck when that vehicle was Retired. *The Elite Gatling Truck when first introduced was identical to the Gatling Truck except for a altered Paint Job. *The Elite Gatling Truck when first introduced was just called a Special Version of the Gatling Truck. *The Elite Gatling Truck ''fires continuously without the periodic pauses found with other Units like the Heavy Gunner. *The ''Elite Gatling Truck didn't receive any Elite Benefits until over 7 months after its initial release. *The Elite Gatling Truck's Special Op shares its name ( Gat Attack ) with the an op that deploys standard Gatling Trucks. *A more detailed set of Damage and Gun Statistics were released in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. **These numbers may be viewed in the game by hovering over the DPS stat in the Unit Details window. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 29.v4.skin2'' Firsts & Records *Event Shop First : **''First Special Version of a Special Event Prize'' - The Elite Gatling Truck - Rogue Assault **''First Special Version of a Vehicle Special Event Prize'' - The Elite Gatling Truck - Rogue Assault Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Titan Gallery - Animated Elite Gatling Truck Stat.gif|Elite Gatling Truck Stat Gallery Elite-GatlingTruck-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description GatlingTruck-Elite-Unlocked-Message.png|Unlock Message GatlingTruck-Elite-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked Elite-GatlingTruck-LargePic.png|Large Pic elite gatling truck shooting hellfire missiles.png|Firing upon Hellfire Missiles Elite_Gatling_Truck.jpeg|Level 8 Stats / War Factory Level Unknown GatlingTruck-Stats-L8(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L9(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats / War Factory Level 10 Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Legacy Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z